Legendary Love
by Retired author 2618
Summary: A chosen one, after many other chosen ones. He has seen all his battles has gotten his achievements and became one of the best. He now let his pokemon journey go and moved on in life. But some Legendaries couldn't let go of him. Male Human X female Legendary pokemon, it's only 5 nothing too crazy.
1. The Beginning

**This story is more imaginative and less plot related. I'm just using my imagination. So expect a little less realism in this story compared to my other stories. Also this not part of the series of stories that I will crossover. Also the pokemon world and regions(Kalos, Sinnoh, Kanto, Etc.) are located in the Pacific so real life places and stuff are intact.**

 ***This chapter was updated to better suit the continuity for chapter 2 onwards.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Key**

 **"Speech" = Speech**

 **( _Speech_ ) = Thoughty**

 **-POV-**

 **[Time]= Time setting/Time lapse**

 **{Speech}=Telepathy**

-3rd Person-

Arceus, god of all pokemon was born millions of years ago, he creates the creation trio consisting of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Dialga representing time, Palkia representing space, and Giratina representing antimatter.

"Are we going to talk about history or the story?"

" **Excuse** **me?** "

"I'm sorry but this isn't history class."

" **Just let me get into the important stuff then move to the story.** "

"Pfft… Fine."

" **Anyways back to the story.** "

Arceus the god of all pokemon, he made the universe and all living things, including the rock we call Earth. Arceus has busy stuff to do in his place and made legendaries to do some of Arceus' specified jobs. Every once in awhile Arceus choses one of the humans to be the Chosen One. The only way to be qualified to be the Chosen One is to meet almost every legendary in the world battle them and win; be kind, pure-hearted, selfless, truthful, trustworthy and making a couple sacrifices; and the legendaries must say that the person they meet who is believed to be the One is the One. Kinda confusing, it's always the prophecies. There had been a couple of Chosen Ones over the eons with some rarely being able to hold on to the title for their life until they die. Today is another one to become the One…

-Toni-

[Present]

I'm 19 and closing in on 20, been through a lot during my years before I was 18, and when I did turn 18 I turned to do other things in life, that's me Toni with an i not a y, I know it's a name mostly for females but I like the unique way it's spelled, but there are males out there with this name. Before now, I was a pokemon trainer. I had a very good reputation during that time like defeating the half of the Elite 4 of Unova and Hoenn, winning the Indigo, Johto, and Kalos Leagues, going toe-to-toe with many Champions and almost beat the unbeatable Cynthia. Yes I went up against the one and only Cynthia, I was close to beating her but she used a very surprising tactic that got me on the last second. I have to admit her Garchomp is so OP. I was wondering her secrets to be a pokemon champion like her but she has her ways and others have their ways. A worthy foe to fight against for sure. I did all of this during my 8 years as a trainer, if you did the math I started my journey at 10.

When I first started it was like any other day, you get your starter, have a rivalry, get gym badges, capture new pokemon etc. Later times I grew fond of my pokemon and those that I have missed. Before I let any of my pokemon go I would take pictures with them and make 2 copies, 1 for me and 1 for them. Throughout my journey through the world I met so many legendaries and faced them. When I battled them, it's almost like battling any wild pokemon but with a sense of tension and excitement, when I did eventually win they would go up to me waiting to be captured. Any trainer would capture these legendaries when they had the chance, but for me I didn't care I wouldn't capture any of these legendary pokemon. Instead I would just tell them why I didn't capture them, tell them it was a pleasure to fight them and wave goodbye continuing my pokemon journey.

It was fun with my team of varying pokemon. Since its been a year or 2 since I stopped my journey I couldn't remember the exact specs of my team let alone the my last setup of my team because I do change my pokemon every time I go to a new region. My most memorable pokemon were, Sceptile, Delphox, Zoroark, Greninja, Vaporeon, Dragonite, and Lucario.

When I was gonna end my pokemon journey I went home and released all my pokemon. Before I let them go we made a little party to cherish the moments I had with them. When it was time I took a big group photo with them, with me in the middle. I would copy enough so there's a photo for each one of them. I gave them their photos and the times we had. I would give them one last message and when it was time to let them go I was heartbroken including them too. We all cried and hugged each other to give one last farewell. Some didn't want to let go of me but I told them that my pokemon journey has ended and comforted them. Before they left I told them that they could stop by my home once in awhile to visit. When they left I was alone and feeling emptiness like I lost a whole family. They do visit once in awhile, and at the beginning the visits were very frequent and then they started dying down. I know they would forget me and move on because that's life you can't keep something forever because letting stuff go will bring happiness. But I knew that in my heart and there's that they will remember me.

After that things have changed. Ever since I stopped being a trainer I would do other hobbies to keep myself from dying of boredom. I started out doing music, like playing instruments, singing a couple of songs and stuff. When I was still into music, the song "See You Again" by Wiz Khalifa caught my heart, I would sing it from time to time and cry usually because of how emotional it is and how it connects to people who have lost people that they loved. The song became one of my instant favorites. It wasn't long before I changed the subject and went to becoming an athlete. There were so many sports to choose like football, basketball, soccer, baseball, swimming, running, marathons and so much more. I tried almost all of them and the sport that got my attention is soccer. It's just a worldwide sport that can catch the interest of many people. It's universally loved and hated at the same time, with many legendary athletes that came from this sport. So I tried it out.

For the first few months I was sloppy and wouldn't be that guy that is very good. I learned more and more on soccer and went to training camp in Barcelona, Spain. Since it was there I got my own house there I moved from Kalos to Spain. I got into the sub team which is Barcelona B and they helped me out on many things. A few more months passed and I eventually got into the senior team, I didn't know I was that good. I was mainly a bench warmer and stayed in the sidelines. I did play a couple of games and showed off some skill. My first game where I wasn't in the bench was because I have to cover a spot from someone who had retired that's when I shined my true talent. I was still 18 during that time and I scored a hat trick, 3 goals in one game. The manager was very awestruck at the display of skill I've shown and knew it. Then he put me in the main team, the first 11. Life went on as normal from then on…

-Arceus-

"What is it now Latias?"

"Where's that trainer by the name of Toni?" This is like the 17th time she asked this question.

"You mean the Chosen One?" I questioned her.

"Whatever, I just want to see him again."

"Well…ummmm…let me see… he's at home practicing his favorite sport. Why ask the same question so many times little one?" She's quite young and the youngest of all legendaries.

"Well…" She said touching her claws flushing a little bit," I like him."

This made me want to go into the deepest of space and scream.

"Why do you like him little one?" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Well you know… We liked him when we first met him to battle. When he won we would be glad to be on his side, to be captured by him. But he didn't and left a lasting impression on us, like a spell. He's not only worthy but very selfless and dreamy" She said cutely.

"And I'm not the only one who has this 'spell' on me, it's also the same for Moltres, Lugia, Reshiram, and Articuno. Remember I said 'we' and 'us' enough times to signify that it's not only me." When I heard that I had simply fainted.

ARCEUS HAS FAINTED!

-3rd Person-

"Umm Lord Arceus?" Latias said when he suddenly fell to the ground. She flew there and checked to see what happened. He simply went into a shocked state and fainted, he's fine just really surprised from what the young eon pokemon must've said.

"Doesn't really like the idea that 5 of his descendants has fallen in love with the Chosen one." She said to herself. With that said she flew to a small room where Lugia, Moltres, Articuno, and Reshiram were. She came back and to tell them what had happened.

"Well I told him what we felt about the Chosen One and well…" She said scratching the back of her neck," He fainted,"

"What?!"The 4 Legendaries said in unison. Clearly shocked that the God pokemon had fainted.

"And no I didn't fight him, he was just shocked at the idea that we love the Chosen One," Latias said.

"Well let's check at least check him out to see if he was ok." Lugia suggested.

"Yeah and talk to him about it," Moltres said

"But in a calm way so we can sway him to bring the chosen one here," Reshiram said.

"Ok then let's go," Articuno said. Then they all flew to Arceus who had recovered from the shock and they all came in time to see him just fine.

"Oh good you're ok," Lugia said.

"So all 5 of you love the Chosen One?" Arceus asked in his powerful echoing voice.

"Yes" They all said as they nodded.

"Well then ok, I won't stop you at all, if that's how you feel I'm ok with it." Arceus said calmly. They 5 were surprised at what they heard from Arceus. Reshiram the pokemon of truth even reassured the rest that he was telling the truth. They were all ecstatic that they Arceus won't stop them from loving Toni.

"Can you teleport him here please!" Latias asked

"Please Arceus bring him in!" Articuno and Moltres said

"Please?" Lugia and Reshiram said. Arceus was hesitant then they all did a cute face. It was irresistible and not even Arceus could say no to them let alone 5 cute faces.

"Ok fine," He said finally. The girls are in ecstasy and they yelped loud.

"Hey keep it quiet!" Latios screamed from another room.

"Sorry!" Latias said back to her brother. They all calmed down a bit now. Arceus then prepared to teleport Toni.

-Toni-

I'm just juggling the ball with my most favorite shoes. I'm trying to hit 250 juggles then finish it with a volley crossbar.

( _123… 124… 125… 126… 127…_ ) I thought counting how many juggles I did. Before doing this challenge, I had troubles doing only 50 juggles non-stop. The problem I had was I only used my feet and not my other body parts, like my thighs, shoulders, chest, and head. When I practiced more and more I got better. I eventually reached 156 juggles as my record. Then I got 178, which was a big one. Now I planned on doing my finale juggling session by trying whipping in 250 juggles then finishing it with a volley crossbar from the halfway line, just to put the cherry on top.

[Around 80 juggles later]

( _217… 218… 219… 220… 221… 222… 223… 224… 225…_ )

"I'm getting closer just 25 more then I'll just kick it up and volley it to the crossbar." I said to myself. My legs were getting tired and started using my thighs and shoulders more.

( _245… 246… 247…_ )

"Here it comes"

( _248… 249… 250!_ ) Then I just kicked it sky high.

"Now for the grand finale!" I getted ready to do my volley to complete this challenge. I jumped and ready to kick it within seconds. As soon as I made contact with the ball, a white light engulfed me and before I knew it I was in a different place. I was teleported and I was still in the air. Since I made contact with the ball The ball teleported with me and before I knew it it went flying then fell on a hard glass-like surface.

-3rd Person-

Toni fell to the ground and took the impact. He winced and saw his ball flying away full speed and hit something because it bounced back.

"OWW!" He said wincing at the pain by landing on his side. The 6 pokemon looked away and winced at his pain. Toni struggled to get up from the impact. Latias flew in came behind Toni and lifted him up.

"Thanks Latias," Toni said rubbing her head. She squealed a little blushing a little bit and flew in circles over Toni.

"An energetic one I see," Toni said to Arceus.

{She's quite young} Arceus said. Toni nodded in a "interesting" way.

"I see that you have company with you, so what brings you to teleport me in here, I was about to finish my final challenge." Toni said getting his ball then dribbling back to his spot.

{Well it's just umm that these 5 have well… missed you and want to be with you.}

"Really?" Toni said with a little smirk.

{Ever since they met you they have grew fond of you and they want to hang out with you.}

"Huh, so it's Lugia, Latias, Moltres, Articuno and Reshiram?"

{Apparently}

"Well nice to see you 5 again, it's been years you know," I said flicking my ball up and holding onto it. They all responded with a little roar. Toni went up to them to greet them all.

"Articuno and Moltres, 2 of the 3 legendary birds of Kanto, one of my first legendary battles." Toni said to them. They went up to him and hugged him with their wings and he patted them on the back.

"Yeah I miss you 2." They let go and Toni looked to Lugia.

"Lugia, guardian of the seas," He said making her blush," How's the water back in Johto?"

{Still warm} She said in care-free tone.

"Ok that's good to know, last time I've been there it was really cold." Toni said jokingly. This made Lugia giggle a little bit.

"Reshiram, the embodiment of truth, if I got that correct." Toni said to the huge white dragon.

{Your right, not completely though} Reshiram said

"Well at least you tell the truth," He responded back. Reshiram giggled a bit. Latias also wanted to get attention so she went behind him and putting her head under Toni's arm which did get his attention. She also whined a little bit.

"Awww, how would I forget you Latias, the eon dragon," Toni said hugging her. Latias chirped happily and flushing. The other 4 a little jealous.

"Ok Latias I have to talk to Arceus now." Toni said rubbing her head. She then flew next to the group.

"So what brings me here?" Toni asked

{Again, my 5 girls here missed you and they want to be with you at your house} Toni's face went blank trying to process what's happening.

"So… they will stay with me at my… home?"

{Yes, can you let them, they feel very lonely here and they want to be with you.}

"I don't know… " Toni said scratching the back of his head. The 5 pouted and did the cute face, the same thing they did to Arceus. Again it was irresistible and Toni couldn't say no to it.

"Ehhh… Ok fine, you can stay with me at my house," Toni said. The 5 were finally euphoric being so excited to be with the one they love. They all did a roar and tackled Toni to the ground oblivious that they were on top of him, crushing him. Soon they were all the sudden lifted by an unknown force.

{The best thing you can do is at least not hurt him or crush him girls.} Mewtwo said to the 5

"Sorry" The 5 said in poke speech. Mewtwo the put them down gently

"Sup Mewtwo!" Toni said.

{Hello Chosen One, good to see you again.}

"I know it's been awhile since our first battle."

{Yeah, its been long. Well I'm busy got things to attend to see ya} Then Mewtwo teleported to who knows where.

"Alright so… you'll teleport us?" Toni asked Arceus. He nodded and a white light began to emerge.

"But teleport us near my home and not inside," Toni said quick enough.

The white light engulfed the 5 legendaries along with Toni and they are now on the field where Toni was doing his 250 juggle crossbar challenge.

"Well, I'm back home." Toni said.

-Articuno-

When I first him, Toni, he was like any challenger. He was very good and very successful with his team. Out of the 3, he first challenged me, then Zapdos, and last Moltres. He beat all of us and waited for him to capture us. To our surprise he didn't, we expected any trainer that beat us would capture us, but he didn't and told us that he didn't care and he will be continuing his journey. It left an impression on me and the others too, apparently.

We were teleported to this field with those things that his kind call "goals".

"Alright this is my field, where Arceus teleported us apparently, and that's my house over there." Toni said pointing to the structure. It was quite large about the same height as Reshi.

"You can go explore my house and I'll be in the living room." He said to us. I was excited, all of us were.

"I can't believe it, we'll be with the Chosen One!" I said to the rest

"I know!" Moltres said.

"Can't wait!" Reshiram said. Toni stopped suddenly.

"I can't fit you all through the door or even my big window. Reshiram can shrink down to a smaller size by any chance?" He asked to Reshi.

"No, I can tell Arceus if he can, he is god after all," She said. Toni approved it and Reshiram telepathically ask Arceus if he can shrink her.

"And while you're on that can you also ask him if he can shrink Lugia as well, you 2 are the biggest of the 5, so shrink down to at least the size of…" He said scanning," A caterpie perhaps?" He said with a smirk.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY!" Lugia said angrily. Toni laughed

"I'm just joking calm down, I just wanted to get a laugh, ok seriously though at least ask him to shrink you down to the size of Latias." He said finally.

Suddenly Reshiram and Lugia glowed white and shrunk smaller and smaller until they were close to our size.

"Great, tell Arceus I said thanks a lot!" Toni said. Now we can all go inside his big and wonderful house. He opened the door, stopped and moved to the side.

"Ladies?" He said gesturing us to go in first. That made us all blush and giggle. We all went in it was Latias, Reshiram, Moltres, Lugia, then me. A true gentleman. His house was huge and there were so many things in this spacious room.

"Oh this is just the living room, there are more rooms around the house though." This made my beak drop along with the others. This is all one room?! Who knows how many more rooms can be in this house.

 **This story has no solid schedule and I don't plan on working on this a lot, it's just a story where I can take out my boredom and work on this so don't expect many updates of this story. Also for those that have noticed something within my stories, No this isn't part of them. If you don't know what I'm talking about I'll just cut to the chase and say that I'm making a series of stories that will crossover each other and then a big wrap up story to end the series.**

 **This is Deffconm signing out.**

 **P.S. If your wondering how did I manage to put out 2 stories in one day, this story was finished before the 3rd one so.**


	2. Playtime

**School is coming closer and it might cause some hiatus for me. School's gonna be pretty busy especially since I have training after school and have to do homework and other stuff.**

 **Expect less updates during school weeks but weekends and day-offs I'll try to compensate that.**

 **Chapter 2 for the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Key**

 **"Speech" = Speech**

 **(Speech) = Thought**

 **-POV-**

 **[Time]= Time setting/Time lapse**

 **{Speech}=Telepathy**

-Toni-

[Present]

All of them were in my house now, 5 legendary pokemon at my house is just insane. There faces seem astonished at how big my house can be and they lost it when I mentioned this is one of many rooms. Well, I'm gonna ask them if they're hungry.

"Any of you hungry?" I asked them going to my couch. I noticed that they were still frozen in their expression. I clapped my hands to snap them out of it.

"Hello?" They're back now because they jolted when I clapped my hands.

"Are you girls hungry?" I asked them again. They all shook there head. I heard my stomach grumble and they were all looking at me.

"Well then, I'll be at my kitchen making myself some food. You're all free to explore my house just don't break anything… they're expensive." I said to them.

My living room is quite big you can say. It's 20 feet tall, 20 feet long, and 15 feet wide. The reason the living room is 2 stories, 20 feet tall, is because there are stairs that lead to other rooms, such as my bedroom, gym, bathroom, and my music room, forgotten about that room in a long time and still kept it to this day as some kind of nostalgia thing. Those are in the 2nd floor now in the first floor there's a swimming pool, kitchen, dedicated movie room, and my achievements room where I keep the achievements I had throughout my career so far. Who knew you can make a fortune just kicking a ball, haha. My achievements so far have been scarce as I didn't have any. I didn't have any trophies yet because I'm still new to the team and the season isn't over yet so yeah. This season I'm trying my best to get some awards. I'm trying to be the best and get the creme de la creme of awards, the Ballon d'Or or Golden Ball in French. That's the highest achievement you can get let along getting more than 3. Only 1 player in the world have gotten more than 3 Ballon D'ors and that's none other than the little Argentinian himself, Lionel Messi, winning 5 Ballon D'ors, 4 of which were consecutive, 5, that's a world record, no one has gotten as far as that ever since.

I got to my kitchen, quite spacious but not as much as the living room but compared to other kitchens it's quite spacious. There's a table in the middle with chairs around it, 2 big fridges on the left side of the wall, cabinets surround the kitchen outlining the wall. All the necessary kitchen appliances you need, stove, sink, all the usual stuff in the kitchen along with a wall that is a window showing me the outside world. I wanted to eat something simple so I got myself a bowl, water, flavor packets and a spoon. I just added the water and flavor packets which I mixed together to make this cold soup. I put it in the microwave for 5 minutes to make it hot. Once it's done I got myself some crackers and got my soup with heat resistant gloves because it was burning. I brought it to my living room because I wanted to watch TV while I was at it. I came in with my crackers and soup and put to the table where the couch is. Everyone is gone except for Moltres who was just sitting in the couch wings tucked. She let out a small, chirp noticing me coming in.

"Hey, didn't expect you to just stay here," I said putting my soup and crackers down the table. I then sat down on the couch and Moltres scooted closer to me. I can feel her warmth from her wings of fire which, interestingly, doesn't burn me or anything but it's just radiating heat which I find nice. I got turned the TV on and check out news and what not.

I watched blankly while sipping my soup then suddenly felt burning in my mouth. It wasn't burning but a steadily increasing heat sensation.

( _Shit I think one of the flavor packets had a spicy taste in it, and it's hot._ ) I said.

"I'll be back just gotta get some milk," I said leaving in a rush to settle down the increasing flame inside me.

-3rd Person-

[Present]

Toni came back. Then one by one the rest came back. Toni was sitting down in the middle with Latias to his right and Moltres to his left. Articuno being quite small was able to perch on Toni's shoulder. Lugia was next to Moltres and Reshiram was next to Latias.

"Well, all you girls are back," He said drinking his milk in a container and let out a sigh relieved of the fire in his mouth.

"Now I just gotta watch the news to see what's up." He said turning his attention to the TV. There wasn't much just weather, some memorials, what's happening elsewhere and what not. Now came in the sports news which got Toni's attention. He saw that his amount of goals were 19, and they are tied with his team's rival Real Madrid, at 30 points each.

"Ah man, I gotta work my game up and get my first trophy." Toni said with determination and some disappointment.

"Season's coming to an end and now we're tied," He said rubbing his forehead. "Now we gotta face them again, just gonna be another El Clasico."

{Why are you so irritated?} Reshiram asked

{What's an El Clasico?} Lugia asked

And the rest let out a small cry and weren't understandable to Toni.

"Ok calm down all of you." He said getting more irritated, everyone calmed down. Toni took a deep breathe to calm down as well.

"Firstly, I'm irritated because we have to face our rivals again, it's the 2nd time this week, the El Clasico, now this so I can get the La Liga cup. And secondly, El Clasico, or "The classic" in spanish, is an annual event that takes place in either Barcelona or Madrid where my team and our rivals dish it out, it's just like any other game."

{Oh ok} Both Reshiram and Lugia said.

"Gotta prepare," Toni said. His soup has gotten cold and slowly drank the soup from the bowl. He then quickly got the milk to neutralize the spiciness in his mouth. Toni got his phone to call his team mate. Articuno is still perched on his shoulder

"Yo Paulo, do we have training today?" He asked while rubbing Articuno's cheek making her shiver a bit.

"Eh no, not today tomorrow we do and the day after that we gotta face Los Blancos again,"

"Yeah ok, but we can do this for Barça!" Toni chanted

"Yeah, for Barça!" Paulo chanted back.

"Ok I'll see you at training tomorrow."

"Yeah see you later bye."

"Bye," Toni hung up. He has to be at training tomorrow but he can't bring these 5 Legendaries to training just like that it will cause too much commotion and attention.

"Hey girls, tomorrow I'll be training and none of you can go."

They all pouted and seemingly saying "But why?" according to their facial expression.

"Well I just can't the manager might get angry and tell me to put you all away which I can't because I didn't capture you, and anyway you're all legendary and that will bring too much attention when you're all there," They grew sadder knowing that tomorrow that they won't be with the only person they loved tomorrow. Toni felt sad just looking at them so he's gonna try to cheer them up.

"Hey look, tomorrow I won't be at training forever, once I'm done I'll come back home and you can come by again. In the meantime while I'm training you can watch me from above at the Hall of Origin, won't be the same as in person but at least you'll see me." He said then gave each one of them a tight hug including Articuno who got off his shoulder,

"So be good girls and not interrupt my training please?" He said in a calming tone. They all nodded.

"Hey we can still hang out it's still early it's now…" He said trailing off to look at the time,"1:34, didn't know it was this early still. Why not go to field with me and juggle the ball with me?" All their faces brightened up at the idea that they'll be playing with the One. They all hugged him back from all angles.

"Ok I'll take that as a yes, I'll be getting my cleats, shorts, and ball and we'll start juggling, I'll be back." He said going upstairs.

The rest waited, excited that they'll be playing with Toni.

"Oh I can't wait to play with him!" Latias said energetically.

"Ok calm down though" Lugia said.

"I'll be playing with him first, because he's the one who met me and battled me first." Articuno said brashly.

"No, I'll be playing with him first," Moltres said

"No you'll pop the ball! I'll play with him first,". Lugia said

"No I'll be playing with him first! Because I'm the youngest!" Latias said.

"Ok let's stop fighting because the truth is… that he'll be playing with me first," Reshiram said confidently. Soon they started arguing and it became very audible and Toni can hear it from the living room.

"HEY! Can you all stop arguing with each other!" He said which made them promptly stop. Toni quickly got his Nike Aeroswift shirt, Nike strike pants, his Superflys and his Nike Ordem 3 ball, he sponsored by Nike which is why he has Nike stuff. He put on his cleats because he didn't care. He got everything and went down the stairs carefully.

"What were you all arguing about anyway?"

{Which one of us will play with you first} Lugia said.

"Really?" He asked and they all nodded.

"Look it doesn't matter who can play with me first, because we can all play together." He said. They're faces lit up

"Yeah you don't have to argue because we can all play together so let's go." He said.

[Later in the field]

-Lugia-

We were all playing on the field with Toni in this game he calls juggling. He was so skillful with his feet on the ball, and the way he uses his body is just amazing. He taught us how to juggle he taught me and Latias how to use our head, taught how to use their wings and head for Moltres and Articuno, and the same for Reshiram along with head as well. We can't do any of the juggles with out feet because our feet are drastically different to Toni's so he told us to use our head. We had trouble at the start and we picked up on this quickly and learned it fast. It was a much harder time for Moltres and Articuno since they weren't psychic and have to keep using Steel wing so they won't get hurt. It was really fun playing with Toni especially since this sport meant so much to him.

"Alright," Toni said with the ball at his feet,

"Now lets just finish this off with a crossbar." He said suddenly kicking the ball little bit high up into the air. When it was coming down he kicked it in time for the ball to go straight to the, thing his kind call, goal. It hit the top white part and hit the net.

"Huh, it even went in." Toni said with astonishment.

{That's awesome Toni!} I said to him.

"Uh shucks, that's nothing, I tried to do the a big challenge for myself until well… Arceus teleported me so." He said shrugging with a smug face. Everyone laughed.

{Well that's Arceus for you.} I said, and he nodded. He left to get his ball.

"Can any of you play against me?" He suddenly asked us when he came back.

{What do you mean Toni?} Reshiram asked.

"Like can you try to take the ball away from me as if you were defending," He explained.

"But will be hard because I'm trained to keep the ball at my feet."

He added. Latias then suddenly started flying straight to the ball down at Toni's feet, but with a swift shift of his body in one way and pushing the ball in the other direction Latias was faked going to the way his body shifted but not where the ball was. How did he fake Latias?

"That was just a simple body feint, a thing I learned from Messi, who is now our manager. This will be hard so let's see if you can take the ball away from me within 45 minutes." He challenged us.

{Trying to challenge me?} I asked him in a cocky tone.

"Yeah you can say that." He said smugly. I got up and flew towards the ball from his right side. I had this chance then all the sudden he picked the ball up with his foot and it went over me.

"How's that for a challenge?" He said. I'm getting a little flustered because of this. Articuno and Moltres decided to make a plan.

"Hey Moltres," Articuno said.

"What is it?" Moltres said

"I'll try to take the ball from his left and you go to his right, ok?" Articuno said. They're planning to double team him. Moltres gave a nod. With that said the began to fly and swiftly went towards the ball with Steel wing. Reshiram will try to take him by surprise while he was distracted with Articuno and Moltres. Me and Latias watched things unfold. Moltres and Articuno are closing in and Toni looks unfazed. I could read his mind if I wanted to but not even I can predict what he's gonna do, he was trained to be unpredictable and somewhat mind reading proof. Toni was a few feet behind the ball and running up to it. He then lifted his leg looking to shoot the ball, Reshiram was closing in. When he was about to shoot, he then suddenly made the ball go behind him though his leg. With that turn he made Articuno and Moltres collide each other.

"Ouch," He said wincing at the collision."You all ok?"

"We're fine, we just want to get the ball, because you challenged us." I sent this message to him using my telepathy so he can understand what Moltres said.

"Ok then. Let's continue, you have 44 minutes to go, yes this all took one minute," He said.

[43 Minutes later]

-Reshiram-

This is so frustrating, we have 2 minutes left and we still haven't taken the ball yet. Lugia, Latias, Articuno, and Moltres even charged towards him desperate to take the ball but he was able to fool them all with some fancy trick. I tried to take the ball and passed the ball, between my legs. He calls those nutmegs, or megs, and said that those are embarrassing if that happens to anyone even himself. Then I had a plan.

"Hey guys!" I shouted to everyone.

"Let's all get the ball like how his team does it." I told them

"Yeah, we've watched him and his team play so we can give it a try." Latias said.

"But they are humans and we're different, how are we gonna do this, heck Latias has no legs." Articuno said.

"Then we'll do it our way, but we should do it how his team does it, like in his wonderful games." Lugia said getting the gist of the plan.

"Ok then let's go for it." We stayed put in a defensive stance like how the players that take the ball do it. All 5 of us made a line and Toni scanned what we were doing. Then he started dribbling towards us with a quite fast pace. Latias and Articuno started to go towards him but didn't commit and stayed back keeping an eye on what he's going to do. He kept dribbling and did some fancy trick when he steps over the ball at speed. It didn't really fool Latias and Articuno but kept them at bay. He kept doing them with some halts and feints in between then Articuno came in. With a quick 2 touch he passed Articuno but Latias was coming in and was about to catch him off guard, or so I thought. Toni was prepared and did another 2 touch and beat them.

It was just me, Lugia, and Moltres now and we ganged up on him, this was the final frontier, if he gets through us he wins this challenge. We did the same thing but is was us three. We did the same thing and close him down. He was sprinting at us and then began to slow down, he was planning something. He did a step over to beat Moltres and Lugia came and he cut left, but I was there and got the ball of his feet. Finally he was dispossessed, but he kind of took a bit of an impact which made him unbalanced and fall.

"Are you ok Toni?" I asked concerned as I picked him up.

"I'm fine, this happens a lot in games." He said

"Glad your ok,"

"Yeah, but you got the ball of me, and that was a great job you did. You were there at the right place at the right time and caught me off guard." He said and placed his hand on my shoulder. I hugged him back.

"Thank you!" I said blushing. I looked up to see the rest giving me a glare. I smiled back smugly.

( _He said I did a great job, that's awesome._ )

"No problem." He said patting back. I let him out of the hug.

"The rest of you did good as well, I'm surprised you managed to play like the defenders from my team. You must've been watching me a lot."

"You all did great. Now time for a break and let's get into my house. Right now it's 2:20 still early, we can all just hang around in my house so let's go in." He said. We followed him in. Me and Lugia were still shrunken down so we can fit in.

"Why would you just hug him like that?" Latias said with jealousy.

"Because he said I did a great job and I hugged him in return as a thanks."

"Really? Could've just thanked him or something." I picked up her jealousy quickly and started poking at it.

"Why? You jelly?" I said teasingly, she looked away arms crossed with a blush face.

"I thought so!"

"Shut up!" Our argument was cut short as Toni could've heard the pokemon cries we are making.

"Reshiram and Latiad please, don't stress things further now. Reshi stop harassing young Latias, I don't appreciate that and I want you all to treat each other equally." He said.

"Sorry Toni." I said in shame.

"Hey Latias, don't worry now Reshiram will apologize." He said. He cleared his throat signalling me to apologize to her.

"I-I'm sorry Latias, I shouldn't have harassed you like that." I said meaningfully. She calmed down and took a deep breathe.

"It's ok."

"If you girls want some of my undivided attention, don't worry I'll gladly let you all have some, I'll get to know each of you more everyday, so don't start fighting each other over who gets to be with me more. I'm trying to prevent that ok." Toni said.

We all nodded.

"But first some ground rules." He said pointing up with his finger.

 **Chapter 2 done.**

 **Remember when school is here there will be less updates and possibly less readers depending if they have school or not. If you somehow find the time to read my stories thanks.**


	3. Firsts

**Back with new chapter. Long week I know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

-Moltres-

[Present]

We were all sitting down in the couch when we listened for his ground rules and stuff. Some basic rules such as no harassing, no fighting, and no arguing. Most of them were basic rules nothing too serious.

We just sat and watched the TV for stuff while Toni was listening to something called music on a device called an "iPhone".

I don't need to explain how much I love Toni. He has such a good character to him and he's just the Chosen One. I felt something nudging me. It's the good old master Lugia. I sighed.

"What Lugia?" I asked her.

"You know what." She said in a teasing tone.

"What? What is it?" I said a subtle blush coming up. She isn't talking about him is she. She just gestures her head towards the headphone wearing human.

"What about him?" I said to her, blush being more radiant.

"I know he's been in your mind more so than the rest. I can see it."

"So what's your point?"

"I'm not letting you have a chance with him."

"Oh really." I said in a more or less aggressive tone. It's a good thing Toni is stuck with his music.

"Yeah, how will you do that? You know Toni said he'll be with us equally everyday." I got her cornered.

"Oops I forgot about that." She said in a genuine "I forgot" face. There wasn't any sarcasm in what she said, she actually forgot. Absolutely disgraceful for a legendary psychic pokemon.

"I heard that!" I just scoffed towards her.

It was getting bored and went closer to Toni to see what he was listening too. He had his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping. He was speaking in a melodic voice.

I got closer to check the device he was holding. I gotten too close and his eyes bolted open.

"Oh hey Moltres. What are you looking at?" He said as he pressed his device. I pointed to the device and then him.

"Oh I'm listening to a song and singing it. The words I said don't really mean anything, they are just part of a song."

( _Oh so the things he said didn't mean anything. Ok then._ )

"It's kinda late and I gotta get ready tomorrow remember." Everyone nodded.

"After I come home you can all come back and I'll get to hangout with one of you for the day." We nodded again.

"Now can you all go home and I sleep."

{No wait! Can we sleep with you?} Lugia said.

"I don't know. Because my bed isn't big and can only fit 1 or 2 of you, the rest will sleep on the floor and that's unfair."

{I don't care, as long as I'm close to you and not far away.} Latias said. Everyone else agreed.

"Ehh, ok then. Don't complain about anything afterwards ok. You all agreed to this." Everyone nodded. He looked down on his device to complete his song when I interrupted him.

"Just follow me." He told us. He sang his song along the way until we reached his room.

It was a big room and there was so much stuff in here. He has another one of those glowing moving picture boxes, with 2 small rectangular boxes with a device for each one.

"Oh that's my gaming consoles, Xbox and Playstation. I play them from time to time." He said. Everyone looked and examined the details in the room. His bed was big but not enough to harbor all of us. There's so much stuff to see. We all got on the bed to see how it felt. It was really puffy and soft. Must be an experience to sleep on these.

"Some of will have to sleep on the floor though. But I don't know who should sleep here. Well Articuno and Moltres can't sleep here because you're birds and you sleep while perched on something." Sadly he was right, we can't sleep on his bed because we have to perch on something.

"Lugia I'm not sure about you. Do you sleep like Articuno and Moltres?"

{No I can lie down on the bed and sleep like that.}

"Ok Reshiram can you lie down on the bed?"

{I can't because of my tail.}

"Oh ok I'm sorry about that, and Latias you can lie down on the bed and stop levitating right?" She nodded. Lucky, Lugia and Latias can sleep with him.

"Articuno and Moltres, you can perch here on this part of the bed." He said pointing to the end of the bed with posts. Me and Articuno took our position. I took the left and Articuno took the right. I began to take my slumber now because I feel so sleepy.

[After Toni's training was done]

-Toni-

"I'm home!" I said expecting to get… trampled.

"Can you all get off me please!" I pleaded under the mass of pokemon. Slowly but surely they all got off me. I took my time to catch my breathe.

"Woah! Can you girls control yourself next time?" I said stretching my back.

"Next time you do that I could loose my career!"

{Sorry, we just missed you!} Reshiram said

"Seriously, it's only been a couple of hours and you just got worried sick." I said stretching my back. They all looked down apologetically. I sighed.

"It's alright. I'm back though right, and I get to spend some quality time with one of you girls." They all brightened up about this finally. I hate seeing them sad.

"Now… uhhh… I don't know which one of you to hang out first. And I forgot we have a game tomorrow!"  
( _How could I have forgot about that! Why did FIFA bring the game closer now?_ )

{I thought the game was a day after?} Asked Latias.

"Well, FIFA couldn't bare to wait, so they just brought the game earlier then what is expected." They all went blue again. Dammit, is it quite sad for them. They missed me, I just came back just to say I have to rest now.

"I know I know. I have a super busy week ahead. So! After the game I'm gonna ask my manager for a little vacation. Then we can all hang out." Though they got my idea, they're still quite blue.

{What if luck wasn't on our side?} Reshiram said asked.

{What if you are really busy again?} Lugia asked.

"Look." I said coming close to them. "I don't care about what happens, no matter what, I will always find a day to hang out with all of you. Just wait and see." They all nodded. I checked father time to see that he's aged for a couple of hours, it's 5:30, I trained from 12 till 4:50. Training took a toll on me and I should be well rested.

"Alright, any of you want to eat?" They all nodded seemingly out of their saddened state, but not in a good mood as well. They just seem nonchalant you can say.

[8:30]

Dinner was satisfying, and according to the faces of everyone else, I can say they agree. It's getting dark and I have to wake up early, not because of the game, but so I can have some time to comfort them before I leave. I yawned.

{Time to sleep now huh?} Lugia said. I nodded, as I yawned. She then told the rest something, as they came towards me lifted me up to my bedroom. They tucked me in and let me sleep.

{Goodnight Toni} They all said in unison. Then they gave me a goodnight kiss. I was bright red at that point and they giggled.

"Well, goodnight." I said. They took their sleeping positions and I drifted into dreamland…

-Latias-

[Late at night]

I have time to do this, but I didn't think it would be now. My heat came and I couldn't close my eyes. All I could think of was Toni now and I don't feel like waking him up in middle of the night. But my body is telling otherwise. My entrance has gotten wet now. I whined from the and trying to tolerate the pain, then I noticed something poking out the cover. It was Toni's member.

I want to just take the his clothes off without his consent, but I'm not a bad pokemon. I think being nice with him will work out. He seems nice, so why not be nice back and not just use his trust? So I'm gonna wake him up.

Firstly, I poked him with my claws. He just snored loudly. Then I began shaking him a little bit, while I was whining so I can wake him up. It took a couple of minutes along with him groaning until I got him up.

"… What… is it… Latias?" He groaned eyes squinting. I was about to say what I wanted, but doubts came. I froze as if I was struck with Thunder wave. What if he says no? What if he ignores me forever? He may be nice but, what if he repulses me? What will happen if the rest figure this out? So much questions to answer and so many outcomes can happen.

"Latias… Just tell me what it is, I know you want something." He said. Well, I guess there's no point of return now. Whatever happens I'll accept it, well mostly.

"I'm…" I gulped ready to say it. "In heat… and I want to cool it down with… you." I sent into his mind. I can cross out one question of the list, as he didn't seem to be repulsed.

"Well… so you want me to have sex with you?" I nodded. He looked up seemingly thinking about it.

"Yes, I'll do it." I was ecstatic, he said yes! I was about to yell, but Toni closed my mouth shut. He put a finger up to his mouth telling me to be quiet. He got up and went out. He gestured to follow me.

-Toni-

I can't believe I actually agreed to this. I was gonna have sex with a pokemon! Well I agreed to this and I will have to undertake my vow.

I brought the eon pokemon to the living room, as to not disturb the others. Arceus knows what will happen if they wake up to some aggressive cuddling between me and Latias. I brought her to the couch with no lights on. My windows are big, if I turn them on especially in this very time, I bet you that you can see it for miles. I only got a small lamp turned on in the room to keep things discreet while being visible enough. The little eon pokemon followed me closely, visibly excited.

I pulled her close to give her a warm hug. I soothe her as I bit her neck a little. She gave a high pitched chirp in response. I got one hand to look for her flower. From her appearance I thought she would have a smooth leathery skin. It is, but with small delicate feathers that completely blend well with each other giving the appearance of just skin. I suddenly felt a soft wet spot on my hand, I have found her nether regions. I looked at her visibly blushing red which is matching with the red accent on her face.

She couldn't wait, as she nodded enthusiastically and she was getting wetter by the second. Seems I couldn't wait to as I felt something tight down at my crotch. I started fingering her slowly, she let out a pleasurable moan each stroke I did. I went slow and sped up every stroke. The fluids helped lubricate her insides and my fingers making a seamless transition between strokes. Her walls were clenching tight on my fingers surprisingly.

It took a while until she let out a moan and a bunch of vaginal fluids covered my fingers. It smelled sweet which got me tighter. She was euphoric as she went in to kiss me. It's quite sloppy but it's just as pleasurable. We separated and she looked down, she saw my tent.

{Looks like you can't wait to merge.} Latias said suggestively. Her claw was now fondling with my member through my shorts and underwear.

"Heh, I'll let it out don't worry." I said to her. I undressed myself to let my tool out of it's cage. It poked her and prompted her jolting a little bit. She inspected my tool in awe. She touched it with her claws, playing with it a bit. She went in for a quick lick to the sensitive tip. Sooner or later she started suckling it prompting moans from me.

"Keep… going." I said to her. I suddenly felt a jolt as my cock was engulfed in saliva and tongue. She was giving me a blowjob. I put my hand on her head so I can assist her.

I felt things getting tenser, her sucking grew faster and it was about time to.

"Latias. I'm. Gonna." I said as quietly as possible. Before I knew it my seed came out and into her mouth. Latias took all the cum happily and yipped. She licked her lips, thinking it's delicious.

After a few moments of lovemaking to get my erection back, she got face level with me. She kissed me blushing and I felt dripping on my cock. She seems to be prepared.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She blushed and somewhat doubtful. I don't know why but it feels like I'm being watched. Maybe it was just me, and I don't want to ruin the mood.

-Lugia-

 _Toni… I love you._

I woke up from a dream, I suppose. As I slowly woke up, my psychic power being fuzzy, and my vision cleared I saw that Toni and… Latias were gone. Toni… and… Latias. Where could they be? I couldn't locate them with my powers as they're fuzzy and I need to power up. I carefully went to the other side of the bed as to not disturb Reshiram. Moltres and Articuno are still on their respective post.

I went to the door that wasn't closed fully. When I went closer I hear strange fapping sounds. I looked over with my long neck to see Latias mating with Toni! So she got him first. Well there's no competition for first now that Latias has that title. But there's still a second place and I know Toni has a lot of love to give. As they were mating, I was getting aroused, I started fingering my wet crotch to satisfy myself. The way Toni does his lovemaking me want to barge out of the door and just do it with him. It's so passionate. I was moaning but I tried to keep it quiet as to not get attention of anyone. I slowly came, my fluids covering my wing. I suddenly heard footsteps. They're coming up. I went back to the bad as fast as possible without disturbing the 2 birds. I went back to my position and closed my eyes to pretend to sleep as so they don't get suspicious.

"Ok Latias, don't tell anyone about this. They might get jealous and who knows what might happen. " I heard him whisper. I assumed she nodded as she got the idea.

"Well goodnight Latias." I heard. Then the bed started shifting.

Once the shifting came to an end I opened my eyes to see Toni next to me lying on his back and Latias getting back to sleep as usual. I came closer to Toni so I can cuddle with him.

"Latias you may be first, but I'm gonna claim Toni next." I said in a devilish way. I pulled Toni close to me as I slowly became his second blanket. I'm looking forward to tomorrow when he gets back.

[Tomorrow, Beginning of the game]

-Toni-

"Blaugrana al vent,

Un crit valent

Tenim un nom el sap tothom:

Barca, Barca, Baarcaa!" The stadium roared in the finishing of the anthem. We did the beginning ceremony as usual.

Come through the tunnel with the mascot kids, anthem, exchange handshakes and some kind words, shake hands with refs and opposing captain and take a photo. I am now in my team's home stadium, Camp Nou. One of the largest stadiums in the world, 90 thousand screaming fans in red and blue and a handful in white. We got into our positions, I took my spot on the wing Messi played as I was left footed like him. The other wingman was on the opposite side. Paulo and a midfielder were in the middle to play the ball.

The whistle has been blown

[2nd minute, 1st half]

-3rd Person-

Barcelona, Toni's team is having a patient build-up keeping possession of the ball passing between teammates. Toni along with the other forwards contributed little as most of the passing is in the defensive and midfield area. Madrid players kept chasing them but to no avail.

It was about time and Barcelona moved slowly up towards the goal, with the forwards way up and the midfielders not too far behind. A Madrid player rushes in to get a tackle to the defender in possession but misses the ball. It makes it's way into the midfield. The midfielders played a little tiki taka before pinging it to Toni who was wide open. He made a diagonal run to the stray ball behind the defensive line.

"Toni receives, he's on his own now." Says an English commentator among the stands. "Will he get over or around the keeper?" He said bringing drama in his tone. Toni was full speed ahead, the defensive line in disarray, 2 stray defenders being outpaced. Toni was still on the ball. The keeper comes out but doesn't rush.

Toni was getting closer to the keeper and was ready to make his move. He faked to chip the ball and faked the keeper to go around him.

"And Toni goes around the keeper to score a wonderful goal for Barcelona! Great finish for the Kalos forward!" The commentator said. The stadium exploded in a roaring cheer. They chanted Toni's name. He celebrated gleefully with his teammates joining in. The Madrid players are disappointed but they are far from giving up.

"I tell you what, that was a brilliant build up from Barcelona in the back. Once Madrid got a little aggressive that's when they made their move." Says another commentator.

"This play is similar to the Guardiola era, when Barcelona are keeping possession, keeping possession then a sudden goal to the back net. 1 nil, Barcelona lead within the first 2 minutes of the game, absolutely clinical finish from Toni." TVs around the world replay Toni's goal with the commentators talking over.

Meanwhile, up in the Hall of Origins the 5 girls were watching along with Arceus and some other legendaries as they didn't have anything to do in their spare time.

"You saw that!? That was amazing!" Latias exclaimed.

"I know! He's just too great!" Reshiram said.

"Calm down girls, this is just the beginning of the game." Arceus said seemingly as if he knows what the outcome will be.

"Who knows what the other team has up their sleeves." Latios said. The other legendaries were watching nonchalantly from the looks of it, but they were all rooting for Toni. The 3 flying legendaries were chatting amongst themselves while watching from above. Lugia wishes he would come back soon as she has something _prepared_ for him.

[13th minute, 1st Half]

"Madrid on the ball now," The commentator said. "They seem to be trying to copy how Barcelona did it, but with their own… uh twist into it."

The white clad players were playing around with the Barcelona defence as they were rushing quite fast. A lone Madrid player is behind the Blaugrana defensive line.

"I want to see how Toni's rival can deal with this situation. He's in an offside position right now and he seems to be observing what's happening there." One of the midfielders lifts his heads up and the lone madrid player comes in front of the line as to not play offside. He signals him, and the midfielder delivers. One of the center backs who was closely marking him fell as the Madrid player pushed him off.

"Beautiful ball their, there could be a chance here, pushing the defender away." The Barcelona defence is rushing back, the keeper is out but not far out. Toni watches from afar to see his bitter rival, best friend before, rush towards his goal.

"Here he comes…" The commentator says. The player slows down.

"And places it low into the bottom corner! Sensational from Frank! They're equalised now!" Says the commentator.

"Surely this will be an interesting match here. The El Clasico they had recently was tied, now it's La Liga. This will be the tie-breaker for them. It will be truly disappointing to see these 2 spanish clubs duke it out then all you get is another El Clasico tie." Says the commentator putting emphasis on his analyzation. Frank celebrates arrogantly towards the whistling fans, while the Madridistas were cheering from the back of the stadium.

Toni was casted down as their lead became equalised. He looked to the scoreboard to see 2 club symbols, each one having the number 1 next to it. The time shows that around 14 minutes has passed.

( _What can I do? I'm the captain and I should lead my team into victory. I'm gonna show Frank that I'm better than him. He thinks he can just prove that to me by following my sport and joining my rival team… well I'll show him._ ) Toni thought. The managers were watching from the sidelines with the substitutes reacting to the situation.

On the Barcelona side stood a short, dark-haired Argentine who played for this club through his whole career as a soccer player. On the other side stood a tall, slicked hair Portuguese manager. He played for the club he's managing now and was a rival/friend of the manager that stood next to him. As the game was gonna reset they chatted for awhile, in Spanish, talking about their time when they were younger and still played. It was a friendly chat, no bitter rival aura radiating from them, just pure friendship radiating under the whistling and cursing wind coming from the stadium.

[Half time]

It was an exhaustive first match for both sides, as they both scored 3 goals each. 2 goals for Frank and Toni, and the spare ones for the strikers.

"Well… that was an interesting first half." The commentator said with little enthusiasm.

"Well one thing's for sure, the scores between them will be larger…" They had gone silent as the match was kinda boring from then on, just another El Clasico from the looks of it. The stadium was a stir of cheering, chanting, cussing and whistling.

"Well, this is half time, the show will begin and lets watch it shall we." The other commentator nodded as the show was gonna begin.

[Flashback, 2 years earlier]

2 boys were running in the field of Kalos. They were playing tag with each other. They were among a group of others who are gonna take a train to Lumiose City to get their starter. They recently came from Unova after beating Elite 4, but not Champion Cynthia. They had a full set team and put one pokemon in their P.C. to make room for the starter.

"Hey Toni," Says the boy with brown hair. "What are you gonna pick?"

"Hmmmmm… Not sure Frank, maybe the fire type." Frank scoffed.

"You and fire types, why you like them so much." He said to him

"That's a lie!"

"Whatever." Frank said cooly. Toni just sighed as he couldn't break Frank's wall of pride. They rode the train almost silently, watching the sun rise from the mountains of Kalos. They reached the glimmering city in Kalos. It was huge and comparable to Castelia City in Unova.

"Damn, look at all the stuff in here." Frank says in astonishment. Meanwhile Toni was hungry, and he bet some of his pokemon are hungry too.

"Yo let's eat somewhere, and maybe our pokemon are hungry too." Toni suggested. The grumbling stomachs of both boys gave enough motivation for Frank to agree. They went to a small cafe and ate outside under the sun.

"Alright everybody time to eat!" Toni said releasing all his pokemon. Among them came a Serperior, which immediately coiled around Toni.

"Hey Serperior! I missed you too!" Toni said hugging back the grass snake.

"Ssserprior." The snake hissed. His other pokemon joined in the hug. Frank took his out to and for the Unova starter he got Emboar.

"Hey Emboar it's been a while." He said coolly giving a fist bump. They all sat down and get food for everyone. The Serperior was coiled around Toni while she was eating. She liked being close to her trainer.

"So what are you gonna be in the future Toni, when you end your pokemon career?" He asked…

 ***Pant*Pant*Pant* Finally done.**

 **Took me long enough right?**

 **Well sorry for the big unexpected hiatus guys. School has been taking a toll on my time on fanfiction. While most writers at this point might give up because of the amount of time needed, I'll still keep going. I have this feeling inside of me that when I finish I chapter I'm hungry to make more. Positive feedback, reviews, favs, views, and follows** **fuel up that feeling too. But no matter what is up against me, I will always find a way to supply your demands.**

 **This is also my first time righting something lemony. Tell me how I did and how I should work on it.**

 **3 new stories are coming out. Yes I said 3. I have too big of an imagination to contain ok.**

 **Deffconm is off to bed now...zzzzzz..**


	4. Surprise

-Toni-

[Full time]

I won it! I finally won it! I won the La Liga cup! I feel so ecstatic. My team won 5-3. This was another big defeat for Los Blancos. After the full time whistle blew we were ecstatic and cheered across the stadium. Messi, our manager wasn't that excited but he was glimmering a smile, the same way a father would smile when he sees his children play with each other and grow. He turned to the Madrid manager to give a handshake. I find it strange that they shake hands with each other, despite being in rival teams and MAdrid lost. They must've been friends back then, which reminded me of Frank. I see Frank coming back to the benches, his head hanging. There were cameras all around recording live every moment of the game. I came up by his side.

"Hey Frank, what's up?" I asked him. He gave a shrug.

"Well it looks like you proved me wrong…" He admitted defeat for the first time. "But only this once."

"This Champions League I'm gonna beat you." He said glowing a arrogant smile. I gave him pats on the back.

"We'll see… in the meantime." I said giving him a good firm handshake.

"Good game Toni. Good game." He said.

My team went up to the podium and I had the honors to lift the trophy up for my team.

"3… 2…" I said getting ready to lift it up. At 1 I thrusted it up into the air screaming with my team behind and next doing the same along with thrusting their fists up in the air. Fireworks and confetti flew everywhere and the whole stadium cheering with us. It was so blaring loud that I wish I had some earplugs.

( _I wonder how the girls will feel that I finally won the cup? But I'm hoping that they don't trample me again. They might damage my first achievement in my career._ )

Cameras and cameramen alike went around making it an establishing shot for the end of the game. Pictures were taken and my teammate's children came out to join them. The wives stood at the benches watching as their children are being photoed with their heroes.

Been with this club for around 6 months now, won the cup, and now we're working our way to the Copa del Rey, and Champions league. Because of this, we expect to bring the fans the best performance of FC Barcelona to win the treble, and the fans expect this too. I asked my manager if I could have a week off. He agreed and I can only have it just this once. But when a match comes around I'll have to be there.

Sadly I couldn't bring the trophy home, it's club property and that not one individual person should keep for themselves. Basically, if you take the cup you're telling the team, "I did all the work here, you guys didn't do anything so I deserved the cup." It's an accomplishment through teamwork so it's left to stay in the club museum. But I didn't need to show it, the girls should've seen it from the Hall.

[After riding back home]

"I'm back!" I said. I see the girls were absent. This was strange for me. I expect them to be here. Weird…

-3rd Person-

Unbeknownst to the La Liga winner, the girls were planning a surprise for him. Not that surprise, but Lugia's is something else. They were hiding in his room and they heard him.

"He's back! Quick hide!" Latias said to the girls as quietly as possible. Latias, Lugia and Reshiram used their psychic abilities to turn invisible. Articuno and Moltres have taken a spot at the desk at the corner of the room they couldn't hide as easily, but they're trying their best.

"Girls! Where are you!" Toni shouted. The girls heard his muffled scream.

"Can you come out!? Please?" He asked them. He went up to go to the room. He got to the door which was closed. He turned the knob and opened it. The girls were ready waiting for the right time to strike.

"Girls, you in here?" He said in the seemingly empty room. Toni walked into the middle room, completely missing a blue bird and a fire lit one next to it. It was quite lucky for Articuno and Moltres that he didn't look to his left first.

The invisible psychic types made their move and slowly crept to him from behind.

"SURPRISE!" They all shrieked.

"HOLY FU-" Toni said as he jolted and dove for the bed. He peaked out to see the girls and what all the fuss was about. He gave a quick sigh and lied on the bed. The girls came on top of him on the bed.

"Please don't do that again!" Toni said with a smile from the surprise he got.

{We just wanted to congratulate you for your win in the thing!}Latias said.

"By jump scaring to death?" Toni asked. They all laughed and Toni asked them not to do that again, they comply to his wishes. They all got off each other and Lugia was still on top of Toni, she was the first to be in the pile and didn't seem to get off even though everyone else did.

"Uhh… Lugia?" Toni asked at a staring Lugia. He can see her dilated pupils and the way she stared into him. It was quite mesmerizing to him. Her pupils constricted to normal size and shook her head, a blush covering her face.

{Oh! Um! Sorry! T-t-toni!}She said quickly getting off him.

"It's alright, Lugia! You don't have to be so flustered." Toni said calmingly. He saw the now red faced Lugia storm out of the room. Everyone just watched in disbelief, mostly Toni, seeing her be so embarrassed and confused.

"What's gotten into her?" Moltres whispered to them. The girls shook their head and shrugged, not knowing what to say what just happened.

[8pm]

-Toni-

Strange… Lugia has been distant lately. Ever since that incident, she's been distancing herself, mostly from me. Well, I have to break the ice and talk to her. I think it would be best for the rest to go in my room and spend my time with Lugia alone in the living room.

"Hey girls," I said getting the attention of them. "Can you all go upstairs in my room please? I need to talk with Lugia for a while." I said quietly but sternly. Without any delay, they left and went up to my room. Lugia was still to the far left side of the couch and she was just staring into space, as if she didn't hear what I said. I feel sad for her when she embarrassed herself.

I got up and sat next to her. She gave a quick glance as I sat down next to her. I put my hands behind my head to act cool.

"Mind telling me what happened?" I asked her. She looks at me slowly and looks up again. She has been silent lately. I sighed.

"Look Lugia. I don't like to see you like this, or any of you like this. I know that there's something wrong here and I'm determined to fix it. I care and love each and every one of you. I don't need to see one of you being different and insecure." I rested my hand on her hand-like wing. She looked at me with a subtle surprised face.

"Please… tell me what's wrong." I said as I took a hold of her hand. She looked at me with dilated eyes, and she started welling up. She suddenly put me in a strong hug and she was sobbing on my shoulder. Her muffled sobs making feel more sympathetic to her. I softly patted her on the back. Her skin was a nice soft, smooth, leathery like feeling. It was a quite pleasant touch.

"There there, Lugia… Let it all out." I said as she kept sobbing. My shoulder getting wet from her tears.

"It's ok, I'm here for you. I'm always here for you." I said to her in a fatherly tone. She seemed to calm down as her breathing grew to a slow monotone rhythm, less spastic than when she was crying. Her face got of from my shoulder and looked straight into me, the same way during that incident. I put my forehead against hers, and held her cheeks with my 2 hands.

"So… please tell me what happened?" I asked her once more, this time more serene, ready to listen to every word she speaks.. She stared at me whilst telepathically speaking to me.

{I… just lost my head at the time. I was just mesmerized at a close up look of you. I just wanted to be in that position for while, and I was taken out of my surroundings. I felt like it was just you and me.} She said. She was just enjoying her time with me, especially being that close to her.

{But when you snapped me out of my trance and put back in reality, I freaked out as the girls were there too. And I had… something planned in mind.} She said emphasizing "something".

 _(What is that something she had in mind?_ )

{You're wondering what I have planned in mind have you?} I forgot she's psychic.

"Well what is it?" I asked her. I let go of her to have some space. She lunged her head for her beak to meet with my lips. I was taken by surprise from this gesture. We did this for a little while and she parted.

{I want you to claim me} She said suggestively. So she wanted to have some _quality_ time with me. No wonder why this happened. But I'll gladly take the offer. If I accepted the offer from Latias I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get the same result.

{Also... } She suddenly brought me down, my back on the couch and her on top.

{I saw your session with Latias from before} She said flashing a blush and playful smile. I grew red, too. She saw me doing it with Latias? Wow… so that feeling of being watched it was her! I'm absolutely astonished right now.

She lunged in, but not instantly. She came to my face slowly and we kissed, more passionately and less rushed. I had the same tight feeling in my crotch when I was making out with Latias. The same tongue fighting. It was just the same thing again but with Lugia. She got one of her wings on that area and started fondling with it while we kissed for another 10 seconds.

By the time we were done, we were both panting, my penis wanting to get out of it's prison. I decided to take things a step further by finding her sweet spot.

I started from her stomach and went down. She knew what I was doing and didn't retaliate. I found a familiar wet spot and a fleshy interior. When my finger went into it she let out a cute little squeak and a redder face. I started fingering her slowly. I brought up the pace gradually. And each faster stroke lead to panting and moaning. In little time, her neck arched back, her tail raised high and let out a loud moan. I received a nice gift of wet slimy fluids on my hands.

"You're quite sensitive." I said prompting her to giggle.

{It looks like you're ready.} She said suggestively looking at a pretty high tent. And it was poking her belly. I know she has some naughty intentions.

"You know I am." I said undressing my underwear and shorts, releasing the beast.

{Oh my!} She said astonished at my tool. She inspected it and fondled with it, this time without a barrier of cloth and latex. It felt really pleasing and it got me moaning. She kept stroking it and got faster. The feeling of her touch on my penis felt extremely satisfying. I was getting precum leaking because of her touch and stroking of my tool.

"Keep… going… Lugia." I said to her in between moans. It took a while until the white liquid came out and got all over wing. She suddenly put it to her face and licked clean off. I gotta say it was quite sexy. My meat was about to go limp, but her licking the cum right off brought it back to life.

{Looks like you're still hard. Ready for the main course?} She said lust filling her beautiful eyes. I nodded, as I was speechless. Soon enough I was mounted, the tip grazing her nether region.

"I'm ready Lugia, if you are." I said to her. She then slowly dropped onto my cock. Her wet tunnel slowly swallowed my meat, and oh is it tight. It's a good thing I stimulated her as the tightness wouldn't let me escape her walls. Soon enough she hilted prompting her to moan. I moaned with her as her walls are having a good grip on me. She started going up, I felt air going to the exposed parts of my wet cock. Then she slammed down. The combination of her tight walls and the fluids lubricating my cock is a amazing feeling. She sped the pace up, and then stopped a decent pace. The splatting noises became audible and our moans were becoming louder.

"Lugia… don't moan… too… loud." I told her quietly between moans. While she was still rising and descending I checked to see if the door is closed properly. To my luck they did, not a slither of light coming out of that door. I went back to be met with a close up face of Lugia. She then went in for another more lustful kiss. In a short while I got a tightening feeling around my crotch. My leg muscles tensing up. I parted from the kiss as I needed breathe. As she was humping I began moving with her, grinding hips with each other

"Lugia… I'm… gonna…"

{Do it… inside… me… please!} She said closing her eyes. In one full thrust I hilted her, and released my seed within her. The tensity with in my muscles slowly dissipated, and my penis growing flaccid. Lugia collapsed on me, and we were both panting, sweaty, and red.

"So… are you better now?" I asked her. She was panting softly and nodded. I gave a small chuckle.

"That's my Lugia." I said lightly stroking her face. She blushed again and went for a more toned down kiss while surrounding me with her wings. We parted, finally done with our session. I checked the time and we've been doing this for half an hour. Honestly I thought this would be a lot faster. But as long as Lugia is satisfied I'm satisfied as well.

"Want to watch some highlights from my match?" I asked her suddenly, while putting my clothes back on.

{Yes, let's watch your wonderful match and goals again.} She said.

"Lugia you flatter me so much." I said to her. I got the remote and sat next to her. I turned on the TV to look for the match I recorded ahead of time.

{Toni} She said. I looked to her.

{Can you sit with me? Like between my legs?} She asked. Strange question as the male should be the one being sitted on. But I didn't argue and complied to her wishes. I pressed play to watch the whole match again, but this time from the view of a spectator in the living room. When it started she surrounded me with her wings again, and pulled me close. Her touch was making her a wonderful pillow. And we watched the match from then on.

 **Yeah a double for today!**

 **So I'm hoping this lemon makes up for the broken lemon from the last chapter. I ruined the last one by switching the POV mid-action and I realized, too late, that it was a bad idea. So I'm hoping this makes up for that and you know wait for a new chapter to come out.**

 **Also my profile has been updated and it will show the progress I made of all the chapters in my story and their status. It will be updated daily, so you can see the progress I have done.**


End file.
